The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mandevilla plant, botanically known as Mandevilla hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Lanmassachusetts’.
The new Mandevilla plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Malause, France. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Mandevilla plants with large attractive flowers.
The new Mandevilla plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Malause, France in July, 2012 of Mandevilla hybrida ‘Lannorthcarolina’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,851, as the female, or seed, parent with Mandevilla hybrida ‘Lanalabama’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Mandevilla plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Malause, France in July, 2016.
Asexual reproduction of the new Mandevilla plant by vegetative stem cuttings in a controlled environment in Malause, France, since July, 2017 has shown that the unique features of this new Mandevilla plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.